ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Agahnim
Agahnim (shisai AGUNIMU in Japanese) is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda'' franchise and the primary antagonist for the majority of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Agahnim is a mysterious wizard (a priest in the Japanese original) who gained favor with the King of Hyrule, betrayed him, and took over the throne of Hyrule. Due to the fact that Agahnim's skin color and complexion are similar to that of the possessed Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, it is believed that Agahnim was once some kind of wizard or sage that was possessed in order for Ganon to perform his evil deeds for him in the Light World, as he has been sealed inside the Dark World. This is also furthermore compounded by the fact that Ganon rises from Agahnim's corpse when he is defeated for the second time. Biography The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In the land of Hyrule, without warning, a series of sudden disasters occurred. The Kingdom of Hyrule despaired. However, a powerful wizard named Agahnim appeared and stopped the horrific events. In honor of his achievements he was made the King's royal advisor. After having gained the trust of the King of Hyrule, he betrayed him and took control over all the Royal Guards. Using the armed forces of Hyrule, he pursued and captured the Seven Maidens, descendants of the Seven Wise Men who originally sealed the Evil King Ganon away to the Dark World. Princess Zelda of Hyrule was revealed to be one of the Seven Maidens. He planned to sacrifice them and send them to the Dark World to break the seal. Fearing that the prophesied Hero of Hylian descent would appear and stop him, he also took the three Pendants of Virtue and sent them away to his three dungeons in Hyrule, preventing the Hero to gather all three and remove the Master Sword from its pedestal. However, on the eve of her sacrifice, Princess Zelda, from the depths of the castle dungeons, contacts a young boy named Link via telepathy. The courageous youth finds a way into Hyrule Castle and rescues her from her imprisonment. They escape through a hidden passage, leading to the nearby Sanctuary. Enraged, Agahnim tells the people of Hyrule that Link has kidnapped Zelda, ordering civilians and military alike to keep an eye out for him. Evading capture, Link is told of the Master Sword, the only weapon with the power to defeat the evil wizard. He braves the three dungeons, retrieves the Pendants of Courage, Power and Wisdom and pulls the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. However, Princess Zelda's hiding place is discovered, and she is taken away by Agahnim's soldiers. Link breaks the seal on Hyrule Castle with the Master Sword and ascends Hyrule Castle Tower in order to stop him from sacrificing her, but he is too late; she is sent to the Dark World. Link battles Agahnim, and after a hard-fought battle, Agahnim appears to be defeated. However, he manages to retreat to the Dark World, taking Link with him. In the Dark World, Link learns of the imprisoned Seven Maidens and one by one, rescues them. After rescuing the seventh Maiden, Zelda and the other Maidens use their power to break the seal on Ganon's Tower. After braving the dangerous tower, Link confronts Agahnim once more. After this ultimate defeat, Ganon abandons his disguise and flees to the Pyramid of Power. After a final showdown with Link, Ganon is defeated, and Link uses the power of the Triforce to undo the evil deeds of Ganon. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' manga In the manga based on A Link to the Past, it is revealed that Agahnim was a friend of Link's father. Agahnim studied magic and learned how to break the Seal of the Sages, being recruited to Ganon's services. When confronted by his friend, Agahnim kills him and his wife. But after being defeated by Link, Ganon kills Agahnim, as he was deemed to have outlived his usefulness. The games, however, make it apparent that Agahnim was a vessel for Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Another character named Agahnim is the mini-boss of Dancing Dragon Dungeon, the fourth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. It is unknown whether this mini-boss is connected to the Agahnim of A Link to the Past. They look somewhat similar and have the same name and attack method; however, the strategy to defeat each character is different. When the battle begins, Agahnim will split into three copies and attack by firing balls of magic at Link. In order to see which copy is the "real" Agahnim, both torches in the room must be lit. Link can then tell the difference between the clones. The real Agahnim is the one that isn't transparent.Link can damage the non-transparent Agahnim with his sword]. This Agahnim is ultimately defeated like the original. Theories about Agahnim Agahnim's eye symbol The eye symbol seen on Agahnim's robes in the game's official artwork is supposedly the emblem of Agahnim. In the game, this symbol can be seen on the floor near the sealed entrance to Hyrule Castle Tower and in the final room just before Link battles Agahnim in Ganon's Tower. This symbol is strangely reminiscent of the Sheikah Emblem. However, as the game was released before The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, it is likely that too much is being read into it. Agahnim's skin color Agahnim's skin color and complexion closely resembles that of the possessed Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Agahnim/Zuna The appearance of Agahnim is similar to that of a Zuna. Trivia In the original Japanese version, Agahnim was listed as a priest, just as the game's Japanese title is The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods. However, both were changed in the American localization due to Nintendo of America's then-policy against religious references in their own games. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional priests and priestesses Category:Fictional religious workers Category:Fictional avatars Category:1992 introductions